


Kiss Cam

by sunkelles



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kind of a high school au but still set in the star wars universe, Kiss cam, Kissing, Lesbian Ahsoka, Misunderstandings, Pod racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka, Anakin, Barriss and a Kiss Cam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't just written girls being cute and gay since february, so here they are

To Anakin's credit, his idea for a birthday gift was really sweet and clever. It wasn't his fault that it didn't work out well.  He wanted to take friend group to the pod races with the free tickets he gets for participating, and they'd all have a stellar wow day. Just him, Padmè, Obi Wan, Rex, and Barriss. But Padmè and Obi Wan both had a debate tournament, and Rex had gotten called in to work, so now it's just her and him and Barriss.   
  
Which is as awkward to navigate as a star destroyer in an asteroid belt. Barriss and Anakin barely know each other, and Ahsoka's wedged between her best friend and her crush as they wait for the next race to start. Her best friend who knows that the other girl is her crush and likes to tease her about it.  He's already joked about it pretty blatantly three times today, and Ahsoka wants to melt into the metal bleachers. 

"I wish that they'd just hurry up and start the next race," Ahsoka grumbles. 

"It's not so bad, Ahsoka," Barriss says. 

"Yeah," Anakin says, "at least we get to take breaks between races now. They used to have to speed through all of them so they could dismantle the course and evacuate." 

It's a little weird to think that pod racing is a government sanctioned sport on Coruscant now, but Ahsoka supposes that it's really not all that weird. There were so many casualties when it was just controlled by the cartels that the government legalized it so that they could intervene. And now it's a part of life in Coruscant, completely legal and almost respectable. Ahsoka just wishes that Anakin would stop being a hypocrite and take her out racing too. 

Ahsoka looks at the big screen, and sees that the countdown to the next race still has twenty minutes left on it. She groans. It's hotter than Jakku up here, and Ahsoka's dripping with sweat. Plus, she, Barriss and Anakin make such an awkward group that Ahsoka feels like she really should have figured out a way to get out of this. She loves Anakin, and she loves Barriss, but she doesn't know how to hang out with them both at the same time. Anakin is dicking around as usual, trying to get Ahsoka to join in, and Barriss looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here. 

In between races, being at the race track should be boring. They have thirty minute intervals between them to get the next race set up, and races only take about five. But the MC always has a lot of interesting events going on between events. The screen flickers for a moment, and then the next segment of the day pops up: The Kiss Cam. 

"Finally," Anakin grumbles, after waiting a solid seven minutes for anything to happen after the last race. 

"What is it?" Barriss asks, sending Ahsoka a confused little look. Ahsoka feels embarrassed, and can't look Barriss in the eye. 

"Just watch," she says. The screen shows a twi'lek couple that kisses a few moments after the camera turns to them. It cuts to a togruta guy and a zabrak girl, and she pulls him in quickly.

Ahsoka turns away, and tells Barriss, "I always thought the Kiss Cam thing was stupid." It always lands on heterosexual couples no matter what, even if they aren't together. 

"Ahsoka," Barriss says, "you might want to look again." The screen has shifted, and the focus is on Ahsoka and Anakin. It shows a little bit of Barriss in the corner. Ahsoka turns to face Anakin, and a look of terror settles on her face. 

"I'm not kissing you," Ahsoka says. 

"The feeling's mutual, snips," Anakin says with a grin. So Ahsoka looks at the screen for a while and wills it to go away. Instead, the crowd starts chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss". Ahsoka scans the crowd for the camera operator and finds him a few flights of stairs beneath them. 

"Switch it," she shouts at him. The camera operator, a Mirialan man a few years older than them just shrugs. 

"I'll change it when you kiss someone," he says. The crowd is still chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss" and the camera man just said "someone". He didn't specify, and there is someone here she wants to kiss. So Ahsoka leans over and kisses Barriss on the lips, and the crowd goes wild. When she breaks it and looks up at the screen, they keep it on her for a solid ten seconds. Anakin is laughing really hard, like he didn't think that Ahsoka had it in her. Ahsoka feels lightheaded, a little dizzy, but in a good way, like she fought a rathtar and won.   
  
"Ahsoka," Barriss says, her green skin turning darker in a Mirialan blush.   
  
Anakin waggles his damn eyebrows and says, "Looks like snips finally made her move." Ahsoka is suddenly grateful that togrutas don't blush, because she would have turned scarlet at that. 

"Anakin-" she growls. 

"Wait," Barriss says, still blushing violently, "what?" Anakin looks between the two of them, and then his eyes meet Ahsoka's.

He mouths, "oh shit." He looks out and sees that the next set of pod racers still haven't even come out and then forces a smile. 

"Um," he says, "I'm just gonna go pee." He pushes through the aisle of people and walks down the bleachers out of sight. 

"Ahsoka," Barriss says, "what's going on?" 

"Um," she says, "that's a funny story." Barriss looks so sad and confused that she will never find anything funny again.

"I've-kind-of-had-a-crush-on-you-for-months," she spits out.

"What?" Barriss asks as her eyebrows knit together. Ahsoka realizes that she'll have to slow down. Barriss has to actually be able to understand her for this conversation to end. 

"I like you," she says, looking away. This shouldn't be a confession that she finds embarrassing after kissing the other girl. 

"Really?" Barriss asks skeptically.

Ahsoka's taken aback for a moment before she asks, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well," Barriss says, looking embarrassed, "I don't know. I just- I thought that you liked Anakin?" 

"Ew," Ahsoka says, as she's suddenly struck by the idea of kissing  _Anakin, "_ no, Barriss. He's my best friend but- oh force, I don't like him like that. I thought I told you that." Ahsoka doesn't like any dudes that way.   
  
"I thought you just said that because he's with Padmè," Barriss admits. Ahsoka lets out a laugh. 

"Trust me," she says, "Anakin is not my type." She's facing her, and Barriss lets their eyes meet. 

"What is your type?" She asks boldly. 

"Girls," Ahsoka says bluntly, "but I've got to admit, there's one girl that's really caught my eye right now." Barriss blushes again, but she looks happy about it, flattered almost. 

"What's she like?" Barriss asks. There's a smile on her face and a green blush to her cheeks. 

"Well she's cute," Ahsoka says, "green, tattooed, and she's oblivious." 

"Not completely," Barriss says, a great smile spreading across her face. She closes the gap between them, and seals Ahsoka's lips in a chaste kiss, without evening needing the Kiss Cam.   
  
"Happy birthday, Ahsoka," Barriss says as she breaks the kiss. Then, Anakin pushes his way in front of the two of them.   
  
"Looks like I missed all the action," he says, grinning at them. Then, the gun sounds, and the pods whiz in front of them. 


End file.
